1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw, and more particularly to a table saw having an indicator capable of indicating a displacement of a saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw generally comprises a worktable for carrying a workpiece, a base for supporting the worktable, a saw blade holder pivotally mounted inside the base below the worktable, and a rotary saw blade mounted to the saw blade holder and extending through a cutting slot of the worktable for cutting the workpiece. The saw blade holder has a motor operable to rotate the saw blade. According to a specific cutting requirement, the user can make the saw blade holder pivot to vertically move the saw blade relative to the worktable to adjust the saw blade to a desired height relative to the worktable; thereby the workpiece can be processed by various cutting heights.
In order to know the accurate height of the saw blade relative to the worktable, the user may use a measuring tape to measure the height of the saw blade before an adjusting action. After the adjusting action, the user needs to measure the height of the saw blade by the tape again to check the accuracy of the adjustment. Several attempts may be necessary before the accurate position is reached. This saw blade height adjustment procedure is complicated, and wastes much time. Further, using a measuring tape to measure the height of the saw blade may result in a reading error. Therefore, the aforesaid saw blade height measuring and adjusting method brings inconvenience to the user.
US patent publication ser. No. 2004/0129125 discloses a table saw with markings on a saw blade for indicating the cutting depth of the saw blade into the workpiece. However, the markings may be worn off by using of the saw blade. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,324, entitled “Table saw throat plate with blade height scale”, discloses a throat plate insert for a table saw which has a scale on the upper side thereof adjacent the region of the elongated cutting slot for the circular saw blade. The scale provides an indication of a height of a saw blade, protruding through the elongate cutting slot, with one of some specific diameters. However, the design is still not satisfying in application. This is because cutting chips mask the scale easily, and the user must align a tip of a tooth of the saw blade with the scale to ensure accurate indication. When making the alignment, the teeth of the saw blade may injure the user's hand accidentally.